Memento Mori
by Alessy
Summary: After a new student transfers to Hogwarts, deaths occur. Who is it, why is all this happening? Original characters created. [New char.] Draco. Hetslash, if such a thing exists.


Short introduction… I wrote this story for a good friend of mine, and she requested some new characters. So, new characters in this fiction are: Joy and Alessy. I hope I did okay with explaining their personalities to a certain extent. Background information about the story: 7th year of the main characters of JK Rowling's story, although it's not directly their story. Lucius Malfoy has been given a teaching position.  
  
Rated R for violence, sex.  
  
Comments, feedback, complaints are always welcome. Part 2 is coming up as soon as I've finished it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Memento mori,  
  
Nihil interit,  
  
Nil admirari  
  
Et labor omnia vincit.  
  
One for a dagger,  
  
One for a spell,  
  
Three is the trigger:  
  
The Gateway to Hell.  
  
______  
  
Tuesday, September 28th.  
  
There's been so much on my mind that even a pensieve cannot hold properly. Strong spells on a leather-bound book have never failed in the past, and they will not fail now.  
  
A year and several weeks have passed since I've been hired as a teacher here… the incompetent sods that usually occupy the Defence course position always end up dead or cast out. Bah. Weaklings, all of them… however I often find myself wondering why Severus was always denied the job. No matter – I shall make sure that things go my way here soon enough. Give everything time.  
  
There will be one more thing before I'm forced to go do other, more important things. There's a girl, seventeen, perhaps eighteen years old, in Slytherin house. She interests me. We shall see what happens. But I have the feeling something is about to happen. Something she, no doubt, will be utterly involved in.  
  
-Lucius.  
  
______  
  
Wednesday, September 29th.  
  
I've been watching her. The way she moves, the way she swishes her long, brown hair out of her face with her right hand, always her right hand. I've been following her, trying to see her as much as possible since she came here. I don't think anybody's noticed – she's something else. Something everyone wants. Wants to be near, wants to see, wants to share the senses with. I don't know why. If she was among a million people in a crowded street, most of them wouldn't notice her, I reckon. She seems to conceal her light when she's near people. I'm assuming she does it to protect herself. In her eyes I see the story of someone who's seen much – but of what I can't tell. Yet.  
  
I will make sure I know more of that story before the year is round.  
  
-Draco.  
  
______  
  
Wednesday, September 29th.  
  
The guys have been watching Joy. I'm positive she's made some girls' heads turn, too. Mine too, I have to admit. She has it in her for some reason. Or I'm just not seeing something. But I do see that I'm lucky to be a close friend of hers. I can't say 'best' friend… she's put a strange wall around herself. Maybe she learned that over at the other school – I just noticed. She hasn't even told me where she came from.  
  
Enough of that for now… it's been quite an adventure with all the Malfoys around. I won't say it's bad, because it's not. I admit I'm rather fond of them, even if they have their drawbacks… I shan't say another word. If this is found, I don't know what I'll be in for.  
  
I do want to say at this point, though, that everything seems to be working up to something. Some of the professors are acting a bit odd. Professor Trelawney had a nervous breakdown last week and hasn't been seen since. I myself am getting a bit edgy. No. Not that. Anxious.  
  
Yes, anxious would be closer.  
  
-Alessy.  
  
______  
  
Thursday, September 30th.  
  
There's a new girl in school… Joy I think her name is. Slytherin. Strange that I've never seen her before. I don't like her – probably because everyone (including our favourite professors) seem to be attracted to and by her. I don't see why, there's no point. Sure, she's pretty. She may even be intelligent. But something about her makes me think. She knows something someone like herself shouldn't. Whenever I look into her eyes, there's something that gives me that feeling as if she knows something I don't. And it's to her advantage. So very much to her advantage.  
  
She strikes me as a person who uses everything to that advantage, manipulates people and twists words. Definitely not anyone I ever want to have dealings with.  
  
I've seen the way she looks at me. As if I was something to be loathed, something that was sure to have a short lifespan. It's… frightening sometimes. I best be prepared for everything.  
  
-Harry.  
  
______  
  
Thursday, September 30th.  
  
It's almost ready. One more week, perhaps two. I have the feeling that people have been watching me, growing suspicious of me. That will change soon enough, I'm sure of it. They'll either fear or hate me in no more than two months. Perhaps one. But this next month will be one of my most difficult yet. One wrong move and everything will have been in vain. I must make sure that these current speculations are removed at whatever price.  
  
-Joy.  
  
PS. Another thing that's been annoying me to such extent that it drives me mad is the fact that I still go by the name - and even call myself – 'Joy'. It hardly suits my cause at all, it doesn't even hint at the foreboding feeling I would so love to spread. For now I will tolerate the others calling me so, but from now on I will go as Requiem, a mass for the deceased.  
  
I am supremely confident that it will be more than a name in the near future.  
  
______  
  
Saturday, October 2nd.  
  
Joy's been hiding a lot lately. Maybe not hiding, but she hasn't been with the rest of us very often since Wednesday. She's been locking herself into smaller alcoves of the main Slytherin common room with a notebook. I do miss her, I've become quite fond of her. I hope she isn't doing anything most of us wouldn't do. But what am I thinking – she definitely is not a person to act like a weak one, not at all.  
  
She has an unknown strength inside of her, I think that's what's attracting everyone. Including me, obviously… I've hardly been acting differently from everyone else. Trying to be near her, engage in conversation with her as often as possible… I guess there's nothing I can do. Who am I to a person like that? Sometimes I wonder if she even realises my existence.   
  
-Alessy.  
  
______  
  
Saturday, October 2nd.  
  
I find myself thinking about Joy more and more often. She has this something about her that pulls me into her, there's nothing of hers I don't want. Her mind, her soul, her body – all sacred.   
  
And I want to be the High Priest at that altar. We shall see what I can do about that. She is always the last to leave the common room, usually after two or three in the morning.  
  
Father called me into his office today. He told me to make sure I knew as much as possible about Joy. He also said he didn't trust her 'angelic appearance'. "Tell me everything you know," he said. "Go to whatever extremes you need. I may cover for you should anything go wrong. Do try to keep your discretion just this once." He was acting somewhat nervous about the whole deal… I wonder what I shall truthfully tell him if I learn anything at all. But I have my own interests here, and my own goals. Finders keepers…  
  
-Draco.  
  
____________  
  
The moon had long been out before Requiem finally got up from a sofa in the far corner of the Slytherin common room on Saturday night. With a sigh she deposited her note- and sketchbook under her bed and cast a quick yet effective protective spell on it. She gave her roommates Alessy, Vera and Alina a short glance to make sure they had not been watching and then made her way to the bathroom farther down the corridor to shower.  
  
The bathroom was always dark, even at noontime, mostly due to the lack of windows and black marble making up the floor, walls and ceiling. The taps, borders, drains and inlaid patterns in the wall were all gold: simple and elegant, extravagantly beautiful. They were almost the only source of light as they were magically prompted to glow when someone entered the room. In the evening and night, they glowed less bright to help the eyes adjust. So in the bathroom, at this hour, it was just light enough for Requiem to see her hand in front of her face.  
  
She yawned and let her robes fall over a railing outside of the farthest shower and stepped in, closing the curtain behind her. She turned on the water. It was cool at first but gradually warmed up. Requiem let the water pound on her face for a while to wash away all thought temporarily. And suddenly her mind was clear, she didn't think of a single thing. She turned around and soaked her hair. The water ran down her shoulders, her back, her legs and onto the floor, tracing glass-like lines on her skin and erasing them again as it went.  
  
Suddenly Requiem thought she heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting. She tensed and kept her eyes alert for any sign of movement, but it was too dark to tell properly. A minute or half an hour may have passed before she moved again and continued washing her hair. Just when she had rinsed the last of the shampoo out she looked at the mirror through the crack between the shower curtain and the wall. There were two shiny objects being reflected in it – two eyes that had been watching her. But as soon as she blinked the reflection was gone, all she saw in the mirror was more dark. Because of the water she couldn't hear anything that might have betrayed someone in the room. Requiem sighed and, keeping her eyes closed, let the water pound on her head and shoulder blades one more time.  
  
And then she felt a dry hand around her waist and immediately after that, someone's lips on hers. She gasped in shock and took a step backward. Despite the darkness, she could tell 'it' was a male, still in his school robes. On a Saturday? She pushed him back by the shoulders so she could study his face. Light hair, strangely glowing eyes, sharp facial features defined by the shadows of the light in the room. Ah yes. "Of course it would be you, Draco Malfoy. Spying in the girls' bathroom again, are we?"  
  
"Was it so obvious?"  
  
"Yes." Requiem grinned.  
  
"Then I shall be more discreet next time." He replied, took hold of her hands and pressed them against the wall next to her shoulders. Then he moved in on her and kissed her. The water was still pulsing through the showerhead like heavy rain, now drenching his clothes, making them cling to his skin like glue.  
  
Requiem removed her hands from his with ease and began pulling off Draco's clothes heavy with water. They were reluctant to move but with combined effort and an amount of time, Draco was eventually as bare as Requiem.  
  
A brief, deep look into each other's eyes preceded long, deep kisses and a slow sinking to the marble floor. Requiem was half-laying down and half-leaning against the wall as Draco let one hand explore her body while the other was behind Requiem's neck.  
  
A silent moan escaped Requiem's lips as Draco's hand caressed the area between her legs. Come to me, come to me…. She reached for his neck and pulled him closer down to her while she arched her back. With his left arm Draco supported himself on the floor above Requiem, with his left hand he stroked her face before bringing his hips down on hers. Soon the two of them were moving as one in wonderful rhythm, letting their voices echo off the bathroom walls, allowing the artificial rain to hit their skin without care.  
  
______  
  
Sunday, October 3rd.  
  
I do believe I have a new 'recruit'. Draco Malfoy was the first to come to me – last night, in the shower. Amusing, now that I think of it. I really haven't been trying to 'attract' anyone yet, I'm still waiting for the opportune moment. But oh well: soon I'll have Draco under my spell completely and he'll do every bidding of mine. Besides: he is the most attractive one I've seen here so far. So why not start with the best? When I have him under control, there will be little stopping me.  
  
There's just one thing I must be careful of – careful, no more than that. Draco's father is a very high-ranking man in the wizarding world and currently employed at the school. One wrong move… If I'm lucky though, he won't be too 'opposed' to me. I shall see what I can do about that.  
  
-Requiem.  
  
______  
  
Sunday, October 3rd.  
  
She has my body, mind and soul. I never thought I was capable of loving anyone until now. Every secret she may say will never go to anyone else but me, no matter what threats are spouted at me. I cannot get enough of Joy, she's all that matters now. She is my personal security.  
  
Last night was the most memorable night I've spent at Hogwarts so far. Maybe it will be the only one. But I do know that anything she asks of me I will try to accomplish. It's strange. Before I met her, I was the centre of my universe. Against her, I am nothing. Should she leave my world, I would never amount to anything again.  
  
-Draco.  
  
______  
  
Monday, October 4th.  
  
There's been a murder. Annabelle Lewinski – or what was left of her - was found in the exact same corridor where Mrs Norris had been petrified back in my second year. She was a Gryffindor one year below me. I helped her with her Transfiguration homework last week. But I can't say it's made me realize that life is precious. To me, death has lost its foreboding qualities. I've seen so much death that I'm not even as freaked out as so many of us are – for me it's just daily life suddenly.  
  
Someone at school is behind this, I know it. There's a tension in the air that just tells me it wasn't an accident or suicide. Now that I think of it, Joy wasn't in class today.  
  
But what am I thinking. She would never, despite how I may dislike her.  
  
-Harry.  
  
______  
  
Monday, October 4th.  
  
I never knew a body contained so much blood… it's amazing. I've just been able to get the last of it out from under my nails. Poor, poor Annabelle Lewinski – Gryffindor girl, judging from her robes… but now all that was golden on them is covered in scarlet.  
  
It's so beautiful… when you've sunk the dagger into her chest and she can barely see who you are before she falls to the floor. When you're standing above her, watching her as she writhes on the floor, gasping for air…. When the puddle she lays in becomes ever wider, her skin becomes ever paler – and the last five seconds of her life. When you see the spark leave her eyes.   
  
Gasp.  
  
Struggle.  
  
Thud.  
  
And then she's gone.  
  
Annabelle Lewinski was the first. Only two more deaths and I will be ready to begin the ritual. All I must do then is find the key. And then I will be able to confront him.  
  
In any case, the next few weeks will require my utmost acting skills. I must not draw attention to myself.  
  
-Requiem.  
  
______  
  
Monday evening, October 4th.  
  
There's been a death. Llewelinski something or other. Gryffindor. Good riddance, I daresay. Maybe it will teach the rest of that house a lesson, they need it… pathetic cretins. But no more useless insults for the mean time, I have better things to do.  
  
Draco should have found out more about that Joy girl by now. I shall talk to him this evening. I have a growing suspicion of that girl – I am confident she had something to do with the death. How can I be just confident – of course it was her. She has been acting differently, been putting up a mask more than ever. She's pretending to be another innocent. I know enough about guilt and innocence, I can tell a man with blood on his hands with my eyes closed.  
  
-Lucius.  
  
____________  
  
The next few days went on as usual at Hogwarts. Death wasn't as uncommon as it would seem. The next Saturday night, Requiem was pacing the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
One step after another, as silent as a lioness preying on an antelope. One step after another. Requiem swiped a strand of hair out of her face before turning a corner. Nothing was there. She began walking as if she knew exactly where she was going. By the look of the moon, it must have been around 11.30. Am I the only person walking around this late? Usually the place is packed with night owls… But presently she heard a girl clear her throat. And around another corner, Requiem saw her – a second year, maybe third – leaning against a wall, looking as if she didn't know exactly where to go or what to do.   
  
Requiem paused to try to hear any approaching footsteps. Nothing. Only the beat of her own heart in strange anticipation.  
  
She stayed in the shadow of a pillar. She took out her wand slowly, hoping the girl wouldn't look that way. "Silencio." She whispered. Even though the girl had turned – her voice would not betray her. "Mobilicorpus." The girl froze. Requiem began advancing on her slowly. She felt her own eyes glowing in an wicked light. A grin as her eyes narrowed; she raised her wand again. "Ignorantia iuris nocet.*" Three feet in front of the girl, Requiem stopped walking. If the girl had been capable of moving, she would likely be crying and trembling on the floor. "Goodbye," she mouthed at the girl. Then a whisper, six syllables. A flash of light. Then the girl lay still on the floor with a last expression of torment and fear on her face. Requiem smirked and kneeled down next to the body. She rested her wand on the girl's throat and pulled a silver light slowly out of it. When it was over, Requiem sighed. Then she heard footsteps. She gathered herself and ran.  
  
+++  
  
"I am afraid to inform you all," Dumbledore announced little later in his study, "That there has been another murder."  
  
"Good heavens, not another one." Lucius Malfoy said quickly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the ceiling. Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were also in the room. Madame Pomfrey gasped, Professor McGonagall sighed; Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Any idea of who the culprit may be?"  
  
The Headmaster sighed and stared at his desk in thought. After a pause, he said, "The way Jenny Hathaway was killed was most unlike what I've seen before. When a person dies, there is always something left in him or her. A minimal spark of life, I guess you might say. But in this corpse… there was nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Madame Pomfrey played with her trembling hands. "Even though we found her not five minutes after she had died… her blood hadn't even completely cooled."  
  
Lucius Malfoy put on his most polite and honourable tones. "There is little to be learned from wondering what exactly happened when have no chance to learn. With all respect, Headmaster, I expect you to track down the criminal and see what she has to say."  
  
Professor McGonagall shifted her weight and set a grim face. "You say 'she', Professor Malfoy. Have you a suspect then?"  
  
He straightened and there was a hint of a smirk on his lips but it was gone instantly. "I do… if you will, I can inspect my idea in more depth." He turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes. His voice was deeper and slightly more rusty than it usually was. "Go ahead, Professor… but try to keep the whole business as quiet as possible. The last thing we want is more confusion."  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled, his eyes alight. "Of course." He left with a swirl of his robes. 


End file.
